The West
by Piper-st
Summary: Piper has to Travel to a far Terra for her Dad. to cheek was go wrong in his Mine. But she finds a hugh adventure and a new love. A X P and antetion! now normal Storm Hawks Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. Her my new story. The West. I hope you all like it.

It took place not in the Normal Storm Hawks universe. There are no skimmers or battleships. But you can image like in the Wild West. So I hope you like it. A X P

* * *

1

A heavy punch hit my body. Slowly I open my Eyes. I must be falling asleep by reading my book. I stretched and yawned and looked back in my book. It was an Adventure roman. About Cowboys and Indians and such Adventure stuff. My live was there not really exiting. I came out a rich family. My Dad owns a lot of Crystal mines and such stuff. Really boring. My rule was to play the nice little girl. But that was not really my dream of live. I want Action, Adventure and May a love story. But until now I could only have this all in my books. If I had there know what happened in the next days. I didn't had believe it. But back to my story. My name is Piper. I am 16 years old. To time I travel for my Dad to his newest Project. He found a new Island in the See. He called it Terra Sahrar. Because it was a only occurs. So he instructed a company called the Cyclonies. To build a infrastructure and start with the reduction of the Crystal but now they were 1 moth over the time plan and so I had to look what went wrong there. I looked back in my book. It wa snow really exiting. The Heroes was short before save the prices from the bad guys. Until the door opens and my maid come sin.

"Milady. The captains says we arrived in ten minutes. Do you want to make yourself fresh?" she asked polite. I looked up and lay the book away. I looked short at the clock which was hanging over the door. it was 11 o 'clock am.

"No thanks." I only said short.

"Do Milady need something?" she asked again in this polite voice.

"No thanks." I smiled. Then she left." I stand up and looked out of the window. On the horizon I could see the desert. A desert. Why in goddess name must be this crystal in a desert. I mean it is impossible that this idiotic things appeared at a place like Tropica?. No the appeared on the worst places on the planet. I moaned and went back to my couch. I hope this travel would be only half so boring than expect.

* * *

The ship entered the harbor. After the sailors make the ship save. I leave at first the ship. Followed by my maids and butlers. I send my maid away which was followed me with a sun umbrella. I looked around it was one of the dirtiest harbor I had ever seen. It smells like Rum and too much man's how did wash often. Then I saw a man. He went direct to me. He carries a big black cowboy hat a long black coat. On his belt I could see 2 big black guns. His Eyes were fire red and in his mouth he as a small cigarette.

"Miss Piper?" he asked with a rough voice.

"Y….Yes!" I stuttered. Because I was not sure what this man wants from me.

"My name is Dark Ace. Or only Ace for you. I was send by Misses Cyclonis. To protect you by your travel to the mine." He said and swift his hat with his finger a little bit up. So he could see me better.

"Good. At least something that she makes really right." I snapped at him. Ok it was not my nature but I was really tired after this one week trip over the see. I noticed he was not happy with my answer. I think he had expect something like me. A rich girl from the city which was familiar with luxury and glamour.

"Good our train well leaves this city today evening. We have a room for you in the Saloon. When you want to follow me Miss Piper. I show you the way." He said polite. But I noticed it was really hard for him.

"Thanks but I think I am able and old enough to find the way my own. James follows me please with my suitcase I want to change my clots." I said and start to go. Ace only looked shocked at me. I think I was his Absolut nightmare. I smiled as I was out of his view range. I love it to make people down which are unsympathetic for me.

* * *

I arrived late at the Train station. Ace looked impatiently at his clock than back to me. He noticed that I change my clothes. I put this long blue dress away. I mean. I had to wear it because my dad mean I have look always like a princes but now I was miles away an di wan t wear something with more comfort. So I wear blue jeans. Sleeveless blue and orange Leather jacked long blue cloves. Also a brown cowboy hat and brown boots. He looked at me.

"Miss Piper I have to say you like quiet better in this outfit." He said gently. I fell that I was getting red. Never before i get such a charmed compliment from a man.

"thanks!" I only said. But then I noticed this Hugh army of man behind him. He looked a little bit stunned at the many cowboys.

"Don't be worried. That's all my men's. They her only to protect you." He said.

"And for what? When it is allowed to asked." I asked.

"Get in a di tells you the whole story." He said with a dark smile. i did it. We go in the nice wagon of all. I sat myself to a widow. Then the train starts slowly to move.

"So why you need an Army to protect me. For what. And why you are a moth behind the plans of my dad?" I start too asked.

"We have a main Problem with some bandits. These guys think we destroy the Land her and now the fight against us. Also they convinced the indigenous that we are bad. And now the fight also against us. We are under attack every day." He said worried. I looked a little bit questioned at him.

"But I though you pay the indigenous a fair price for their land?" I asked.

"Yeah. We did. But now they want more. But you can trust us. Misses Cyclonis know what see do. And now please stay her I have to check every think." He stands up and go away. It was a little bit confused for me. I mean this guy was sure ten years older than me but he was charming. Also I ha never seen such a natural men. He doesn't play an other part. He only do what he want. He was a really adventure man. Slowly I start looking out of the window. The landscape was terrible. Only sand and some small bushes. Slowly I feel that I was tired again. Then I start to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake at the next morning. The sun burn down thought the widow at my body. It smell in the wagon like an old chicken coop. Ace was sitting in front of my. He only looked at me.

"How old are you?" he asked with this rough voice. With his hand he makes himself a new cigarette.

"16. Why you want to know this?" I asked. He smiled.

"Such young on still at a travel to the dangerous place on the world. Ridicules." He said dark.

"Why is that ridiculous?" I asked shocked.

"Because he should solve his problems himself. But what he does. He send a girl." He said dark and fired his cigarette. I looked angry at him.

"I have a master title at Crystal technics. I think I am good enough for this job. And to me a favor and do your job and I do my job. Ok?" I scream at him and leave angry my seat. I only want to go a little bit. I go to the lunch wagon. I had breakfast and listen two guys which were on the search after work at the Mine. Then I noticed something strange. A rider runs parallel to the train. In his hand he had a small letter. He came closer to the wagon and gave the two Ace. I don't know what that should be but it was not my problem. James. My butler came in.

"Milady. Do you want to have your tee time at the same time today?" he asked polite.

"No. thanks. I don't want. Also we are on a Travel. I don't want make you extra problems." I said. James was my best friend. I had not really much. He was the only one how is always at my site. Since I could think.

"No problem Milady." He said with a smile and left. But Ace storm in the room.

"Miss Piper. We have a problem." He said dark and worried.

"Which one?" I asked angry and try to sound like an angry Boss.

"The bandits attack one of our convoys. Only some kilometers away. It is for you a problem we I take some of my man to follow them." He asked.

"Sure why not. Do what you want. I only want to came in time to the Mine." I said and take a sip of my tea. He only left the Wagon without any comment.

At the next Station Ace take some of his man and rife away into the desert. It was not really interest for me but found myself looking after them. Ok you have also to say it was one of the borings travel I ever had. We you look out of the train window you saw the whole time the same picture. Sand. After 2 hours it on the lowest point. It was hot in the Wagon and the sun burn down at us. I opened my widow and start again looking outside. Why should I do. But when I looked at the mountains. I saw a man. He was sitting of his Horse and look down from the top of a mountain at us. It was strange. I don't expect somebody so far outside. I don't saw him really good. But I think it was a Cowboy too. But before i could see him better he diapered behind the mountain. i sat back on my place and think about this guy. It was the interesting think I had seen on this travel. Suddenly the train starts to slower. I hear the squeal of brakes. Then the train stopped. I looked outside but I don't saw a Station or something else. I out my head through the widow and looked forward. But don't see something. Suddenly I hear a bang. It was shoots. I saw a lot of riders coming direct to the rain. The shoots hit the train. Somebody pull me back.

"Miss Piper down!" it was some of Ace men. He presses me to the ground of the wagon. I heard shoots, destroyed glass and screams. But every time I would get up this guy push me back down.

"Down. Girl. It is too dangerous." He screams at me.

"I have to look after my men's!" I scream and push him away. The shoots gone be less and the screams too. I run through the train from Wagon to Wagon. Everywhere lay wounded People. The most f Ace men's were down. Finally I reached the last Wagon were my stuff and my maids and butlers were. But I was shocked when I saw what happened. James was lining on the ground with my maids. A Guy with two guns amid at them with his one hand, with the other he searches something in my suitcase. James saw me and shows me I should go back. But I don't want. This guy should learn what it means to but a hand on my friends. Fast I took one of the guns from one of the wounded guards. Slowly I go closer to him.

"Hands up!" I scream. He returned fast. On his face he wears a red scarf. He has blond hair and a blue long coat. His blue eyes look at me.

"Girl. Don't do something bad. Lay this thing away. You did are able to handle it." He said.

"No change. Away with you guns. And on the floor." I scream. Slowly he moved to the ground. But Suddenly something jumped at me.

"What. Get off." I scream. A small blue furry animal was jumped at my back and try to get the weapon out of my head. His claw cut through my clothes into my skin. Finally it bit me into my hand were i carry the weapon.

"Ouch!" I scream as the weapon fall out of my hand. The Pet jumped away from me. It takes the gun and run to the blond guy. I was full panic. I had nothing to resist against this bandit. Suddenly something hit me. It was a Lasso. Somebody throw it over me and pulled on it. So the robe cut away my breath as my arms hit my upper body. I looked down. In panic I have to see that I was trapped. I try to free but somebody pull at the lasso and pull me back. Finally I noticed a hard grip around me. As I looked up I saw two big green Eyes and also a red scarf.

"What. Let me go!" I scream and try to get away from him. But his grip was too strong.

"No change Honey!" he said. I was not sure but I thought he was smiling under his scarf.

"A nice catch A!" the blonde guy said.

"True F. Has you found something?" he asked. Finally he must be the leader.

"Yeah. In this suitcase is enough stuff to buy a whole city. They must own somebody really rich. His Maids are her too." He said and looked in the direction were my maids were. He has a crazy view in his eyes.

"When you do something to them I will kill y…" the you was sticking in my neck. I was so idiotic and say now that I was the rich one. The green Eyes Guy start to lough.

"brave, aggressive but not really smart. I like you!" he said. I try to free again but I could release myself. So this guy doesn't want it at a other way. I was making Kong-Fu since I am 5. So it was for me easy to punch him with my elbow into his stomach. I hear how he tries to take a breath. He releases me. Fast if I could I start to run but this guy takes his feet at the lasso so I fell forward to the ground.

"A. Everything ok?" the blonde guy asked but with a giggling voice.

"Yeah. Boah. This chicken can beat very hard." I looked back to him. He until hold a hand on his stomach.

"Don't look so stupid. Take care about her." The green Eyes guy orders. He wears a red and blue coat and brown boots. He has fire red hairs. I try to get away but the blonde guy take me up and start to robe my upper body with the rest of the lasso. Finally the other guy was now fit again. He came to me and looks into my eyes. I show him the angriest view i had every show somebody.

"Don't forget her hands. I don't want such an action again!" he said. As the Blonde guy was finish with my upper body he ropes my hands behind my back.

"Ouch. That's to strong!" I moaned. But he ignores me. As he was finishing he lay me over his should and carry me out of the train.

"Hey. What you think what you do! Let me down! Hey you….you…" I don't got an idea how I should called him.

"Come down sweety. It will not be so bad for you. Outside I saw the other bandits. It was only 4 men. Or were one of them a woman. I was not sure. The blonde guy lay me at the horse of the leader. Behind his saddle at start to robe me to the saddlebags. So I probably do not fall down. I start to kick after him but he was faster and robes my legs too. I moaned and start to scream.

"You will regret this. When my dad fined you he will kill you all!" I scream at the leader. He looked short to me. Then get up at the horse at sat into the saddle. The blue pet was sitting at his shoulder. I looked back to the rain. James looked shocked to me as they bandits start to ride away.

"James. Help me!" I scream. But I think I was still too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't feel my body anymore. The punches i get from the horse were too hard. I scream and try to free myself.

"Let me go! You. You." The leader looked back. I only noticed his red scarf.

"Be smart and don't say anything." He laughed.

"How are you Guys? And what you want from me." I scream at him. he only moaned.

"We are the storm Hawks. And you are our hostage now. So be smart and don't say anything more."

"I don't will stop resist. You let me go now. Or my dad will kill you all." I scream.

"Sure he will." He laughed.

"Dude. Aerrow. You get a really prude one." the blond guy said.

"F I said no names! And I Know!" he moaned.

"Sorry A." the blonde guy said.

"Hey you two idiots. I am still lain he behind. Can you finally get me off her?" I scream. The leader moaned again.

"I don't like to do that!" he said dark.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"radar." He only said. The blue animal starts to get off from him and to search some think in the backs between me. I now noticed it wears a red scarf too. It looks a little bit sweet. If my situation would be so bad. Finally it pulled an orange scarf out of one of the bags. Then it jumps at my back and starts to do something. But I don't saw it.

"What. What it does?" I asked.

"It name is Radar. And he do now something that you finally shut up." He screams angry. Then I noticed that something was for me face.

"What. Wh..ummph?" I try to ask. But this pet makes a gagged out of the scarf and take it to gagged me.

"Now? Are you happy?" the leader asked me.

"mumppphhm." Was the only think I could answer?

"Good. Radar back. Let our gust relax on her panorama place." He laughed. The furry pet runs back. And let me alone. I stopped to resist. it was hopeless. I mean. What should I do?

We ride the whole day. And into the night. It was awful. My body hurts. I don't feel my legs. And I felt sick from the many up and down. Finally we stopped at a little creek. The bandits get off at take their scarf away. They start to drink and the big one starts to cook. I was so hungry and thirsty. But I was sure that I don't get something. I was a hostage. Finally the leader looks to me. He takes a cub and fills it with water. Slowly he came closer to me. Now I saw his face. He was young. Very young. Not older than me. Now I looked in his fire red eyes.

"If you scream. I put this thing back. Ok?" he asked. I only wiped confirmed with my head. Then he took the gagged out of my mound. Than he hold the cup at my lips. Fast I took some heavy sip of the fresh water. It was so nice to feel how the water runs down my neck.

"Better?" he asked nice.

"Yeah. Thanks." I only said. He starts to check my tides.

"Is it possible that you free me?" I asked a little bit shy.

He shows me an unrelieved view and goes on checking.

"No. but you can sleep on the ground when you want." He said and shows me a little smile. I show him a smile back.

"That would be nice." I only said. He smiled again and starts to put me off of the horse. He carry me to the campfire were the other bandits eat. He lay me down and sat to the others. The blonde guy. He was so old like the leader looked a little bit confused.

"What? She eats with us?" he asked. The leader show him an angry view.

"See doesn't need to sleep on the horse. But guard them. Junko you have the first watch." He said to the big and strong looking guy. He was a Wallop. I only read about this creature. But I never saw one before. Also at the fire sat a woman purple hair. She was maybe 20 or older. She only looked smiling to me. I was not sure. But these guys don't look like normal bandits. They start to eat something. I was not sure. But it don't look familiar to me. It looks like a snake. Boah. I fell myself sick we I only think at eating a snake. But the leader still looks at me. I don't was sure but I think he want something from me. Then he take some of the food and go to me. Slowly he holds the burn meet for my face.

"Eat!" he order.

"What is this?" I asked disgusted.

"It is only a snake." He said.

"Yak. Wha. How can you eat this?" I asked.

"It is better than nothing. Now. Do you want or not?" he finally asked. I looked incredulous to him and then back to the meat. Finally I close my eyes at tack a bit of the meat. My hunger was too strong. I chew the meat. It taste like chicken but it was not so bad.

"You like it?" he asked. I looked back at his face.

"It Is not so bad I expected." I said with a smile. Now he start to feeding me with the meat. It was strange. My fear was away. This red hair boy give me a strange feeling in my stomach.

"How is your name?" I asked shy. He looked shocked at me.

"Finally I don't want say." He said to me worried.

"I am here. And you have still problems now. Your name is now not so important." I said with a smile. He moaned.

"Ok. My name is Aerrow. That's Finn" he point at the blonde guy.

"Junko is the big guy." He pointed at the Wallop.

"At the Girl is Starling." He point at the girl. I smiled and said shy "hi".

"So and now we have enough talk. Sleep. It will be strong tomorrow." Aerrow said and go away. He let my lay alone at the cold desert ground. But he was right. I had to sleep. But with all this robes it will be not a comfortable night. The bandits Clear the fire and go also to sleep. The used their saddle as Pillow. I had nothing. But I saw something. In front of me, was sharp lying. Not far. Maybe a meter. That was my change. I was not sure what this guys what from me. But it was sure not so good. Also was an escape sure not the wrongness choice. I looked back to the Bandits. They were all sleeping, also the pet. Carful o moved m body forward. I came closer and closer to the sharp. But suddenly I hear a click. I looked back to the bandits. Aerrow hold his gun in his left hand at amid at me. His cowboy hat still on his face.

"Not even think about it." He said. I looked shocked to him. He only put his head away and stands up. I was not sure what he does now with me. Will he punch me? Or worse things. But he did nothing. He took the small sharp and throws it away. Then he short look to me and go back to his saddle.

"sleep honey. It is only for your best." He said as he lay down again. I don't expect that. I mean from a bandit at he not even scream at me. It was really strange. I noticed how tired I was. It would be really the best think I sleep a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Pipers POV

„Up you lazy Bastarde!" somebody scream. I looked shocked up. It was the next morning. Then sunset starts and the Bandits were still awake and done their things. My eyes were full of fatigue. I yawned a few times. I try to get up but only because I forget my tides. I noticed my Wrists were chafed. I moaned and try to sit up but I don't feel my legs. I looked back to the bandits. Junko, the big guy start making coffee. Finn was cleaning his gun. Starling chew on a piece dried meat. But I don't see the leader. Aerrow.

"Morning Honey." Somebody said behind me. I retuned and look in Aerrow green Eyes.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked with a smile.

"Not really." I said. This guy was so strange. I don't understand him. What he want from me? I ask myself.

"Hey. Yesterday we forget something. You know our names. But how is your name?" he asked. I was not sure. Should I say him my name or should I use a other name? I was really not sure. I looked again in his green eyes.

"P….Piper!" left my mouth. Dammed. Did I still say my name? I don't want it but it happened. It only happened.

"Nice to meet you. So. Do you want to wash yourself?" he asked. I looked at him. I noticed how dirty I was. And also it would be good to fresh myself up.

"Yeah!" I said. But short after that I looked feared at Aerrow. He takes a long knife out of his boots and came closer to me. I was no sure what he wants. But before I could scream I noticed that I could move my arms. He unropes me. I looked confused to Aerrow as I stand up.

"it's sure a little bit complicate to wash yourself when you are tide. Finn. Guard her." He order. The blonde Guy takes me to the creek. I start to wash my face. The fresh cold water was so pleasant at my skin. I looked myself at the water like in a Mirror. I looked tired at pale. And I lost my hat. My long blue hair was hanging down. And the orange gagged was still like a scarf at my neck. I put it off at start to open the knot. I wash the scarf in the creek and take it after that as a Hairband to fix my hairs in a spiky hairstyle. But some lure were quiet hanging onto my face. Then I but away my cloves and looked at my ankles. It was not so bad like it fell. I start to wash them into the water. Finn looked at me the whole time. I put the cloves back on and finish my cleaning.

"Are you finish?" the blonde guy asked after a time. I looked back. In his hand he holds a new robe. I don't want be tied anymore. Slow I stand up. He come closer to me and takes my hand. Slowly he turns it to my back but before I could tied me. I take his hand and throw him over my shoulder and into the creek. I start running. How fats I could. I hear the voices behind me.

"Aerrow! She escape!" somebody scream.

"On the horses. Get after her!" Aerrow orders. I still run. Through the desert. It was still a little bit dark because the sunset was until at the middle. I had problem to see the rocks and undergrowth. I fall over a rock and crash tot eh ground. Fast I could I stand back up and start to run again. I notice the voice of Horses behind me.

"There she is!" I don't look back. I still go on running. Then I notice the noise of something. I return. Aerrow was still behind me and start to swing his Lasso again. He throws it but I catch myself to the ground. He missed me. I still jumped up and go on running. Suddenly something impact at a rock between me. I was through to the ground and looked shocked back. Finn amid at me with a rifle.

"I am the best shooter her. When I want I hit you! So no move! Or I shoot in your legs!" he said dark. The other riders surrounded me.

"What should that? We are nice to you. And you try to escape?" Aerrow scream at me.

"What you think? That I let me just so kidnapped from you and don't do anything against it?" I scream back.

"You should be smarter. Alone in the desert you are dead. What will you do without a horse or water? You not survived the lunch time. Now up with you. And your hands on your back. You really disappointed me Piper." Aerrow said angry. I was not sure what I should do. I was surrounded. They had guns. I had nothing. But I noticed someone between me. Under a bush lay a small yellow crystal. It was a light crystal. Slowly I moved my left hand to it. So that the Bandits don't noticed it.

"Now! About what you wait? I said get up:" Aerrow scream. I only smiled at him. Fast I took the Crystal and hold it into the air. The flash appeared. I shut my Eyes. I hear the Guys screaming and the horses whinny.

* * *

Aerrow POV

As I could see again. The girl was gone.

"Man Dude. What was this?" Finn asked me.

"Crystal. I don't expect that." I looked around. But I don't saw her.

"Is she gone?" Junko asked.

"Smart girl!" I only said with a smile on my face.

"She is just here. Hide herself like a mouse. Find her. Now I want her more than before. Slowly we ride throw the desert. Our eyes at the ground. She must hide her somewhere. I looked around. I saw some big rocks and go closer to them. I was not sure but I think I noticed fast breathing. Of a girl.

"Smart. Small girl!" I smiled. I get off of my horse at take my gun in my right hand. I was not sure what this little girl will try next. Slowly I go around the rocks. But behind was nobody. But I still hear this breathing. I take some steps more forwards. Suddenly I hear behind me something. Fast I return and I looked at the surprise face of Piper. My gun amid at her stomach. In her hands a big wood piece.

"Throw!" I order. She done it.

"Nice try Piper. Really. That was not so bad." I said. Piper sat herself down.

* * *

Pipers POV

It was over. I could run anymore and this guy stand in front of my only some steps. I don't know what they do now with me. Bu it will be sure nothing good. I noticed some tears which run down on my cheek as the other bandits arrived.

"Nice catch Aerrow!" Finn said happy. But he only looked bad at him.

"If you had guard her better we did had to recapture her!" he said angry.

"Sorry Boss." Finn only said.

"Tied her. And get her to my horse I want leave now!"

* * *

so i hope you like it until now^^

and thanks for the nice review Aussie Shelia^^


	5. Chapter 5

Later I found myself tied again at Aerrow horse. But this time in his saddle. Direct in front of him. His hand around me he holds the rein. So I had no change to escape. My head hanging down.

"If you want you can lay on the back seat again." Aerrow laughed.

"Screw you." I scream at him.

"Hey not so aggressive. That is bad for you skin." He said with a sarcastic voice.

I looked with and bad view into his face. But I turn away. I think he like it to annoy me. I try to ignore him but it was not really light for me.

"Stop!" Aerrow orders. I looked up. Aerrow point at the front of us. There were some Wagons. I think it was a convoy.

"More crystals?" Finn Asked.

"Yeah I think so. What for a luck for us. Again!" he laughed. I looked shocked at them.

"You don't will Raid them? Or?" I asked shocked.

"Why not. Maybe we found a horse for our wild one." He takes my chin and turns it softly to him so I could look into his face.

"Let me!" I scream angry and push him away.

"I like you. I like you really. So aggressive. Like me." He laughed.

"But only in your dreams!" I scream back. But he only smiled.

"Starling takes her. I need my place." Starling get off from her horse and pulled me out of the saddle. The guys load their rifles and control their guns.

"You cannot do this. They unarmed and helpless. They are helpless." I scream shocked.

"Shut up. Piper. That is our job. Relaxed. We will come back soon!" he smiled at wink at me. I recoiled.

"Ok guys!" he said and looked to his mans. They took their scarf back on the face.

"Attack!" he screams at start to run against the wagon. Starling still hold me and sit me down.

"You don't need to see that." She said with a soothing voice. But I only turn my head away. I don't want to talk.

I heard the shoots the screams. Aerrow was wining. I hear it. Finally they return with one of the wagons. I looked at Aerrow. He smiled.

"Ah hole wagon full of Crystals. What a nice catch." Aerrow smiled.

"Yeah. Now you have a place too." Finn smiled at me.

"Are you crazy Finn?" Aerrow asked.

"Why?" Finn asked shocked.

"Because you know what she did with one small crystal. What will see do with a whole wagon?" Aerrow asked angry. Finn said nothing.

"Finn you drive the wagon. Piper is riding on you horse." Aerrow orders.

"What? Com on. Not her. Flash is my horse." He moaned.

"She will not ride him. I will tied the horse to my. See did are able to escape." He said dark.

Yeah and so it happened. I was sitting at Finn's Horse. Still my hands tied on my back. Aerrow had tied the horse to his so my horse still follow him. I looked around again. More and more Mountains appeared in the desert. Really big ones. It was nice in the shadow of the because the hot sun burn down at me. Finally we make a break in a shadow of a very big mountain.

"Guy! Break. Rest a little bit. The bandits get off and start to drink and to make a little sleep. I still sit in Finn saddle. My view was on the ground. I was thinking at back home. A nice bed, warm lunch. Also the official events, which I hate so much, were better than that.

"And? Still in your mind?" Aerrow said to me. I looked short to him. But said nothing.

"Don't take it so hard. We are the best in our business. You had no change." He said.

"What you want?" I asked angry.

"I only want to talk." He said.

"No. what you want from me. Why you kidnaped me? Why you attack my train. What you want? Money?" I asked. He only looked at me. His view gone be dark.

"You will see it." He only said and left me. I moaned. It was just what I expected. I did say anything what he want. I think it was sure money. I mean it is always Money. I moaned again and try to free my arms but Finn robbed my too hard.

"Hey stop that!" Finn moaned. I looked to him. He come closer to me and checks my robes.

"I don't want to catch you again. So stop that. Or you find yourself back in that situation you were yesterday. You were Lucky that Aerrow allows you to travel so. Normally he is not so friendly." He said and goes away. I looked to Aerrow. He still watches me. Why watch this guy me the whole time. And why he is so nice. Man no! I think for myself. He not falls in love in you! I thought shocked. But his view. No that can't be possible. I think to myself. I still looked shocked at him with open mouth. Suddenly he stand up and went to me.

"What is? Have you seen a ghost?" he asked with a smile. I looked to him an try to get this mind away.

"Ah. Yeah. I mean. No I saw no ghost." He said back. He said nothing but looked strange at me as he left.

"Puh that was close." I said to myself. As Aerrow left me. But I had not many time to relax. Radar the little pet jumped at my horse and looked at me. In his hand he hold a red scarf. I look shocked to Aerrow.

"Hey? Why? I didn't say so much!" I protested. Aerrow smiled. As Radar climb at my back.

"it is not for you mouth. It is for your Eyes. We want that you see our Hid." Aerrow said. Short after that Radar take the scarf around my eyes. I moaned. Now I could see nothing. Now I also noticed the we go on riding.

"how far it is to your hid?" I asked.

"Not so far. Maybe 5 or 6 Hours." Aerrow said.

"What?" I scream shocked. The Bandits' starts to laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the borings travel now veer in my live. I mean. Have you ever ride on a horse with a scarf around your eyes? you see nothing. By every small movement of the horse you get a fear that you fall to the ground. It is terrible. But for luck the sun was not so strong again. Maybe we were in Shadows of mountains or something like that.

"When we arrive?" I asked.

"Soon!" Aerrow moaned. That was the same question since I ask the last time. But I noticed that we don't ride so fast anymore. Maybe the road was very bad. I think we ride up a mountain. Finally I hear happy scream.

"Hey. They are back. Open the Gate. Open the Gate!" somebody scream in the far. Fin makes a loud Yeh-ha scream. The scream was more and more louder.

"Welcome back" and "good to see you alive." And such things. Then we stopped. I noticed that somebody do the scarf away. My eyes need a time to be familiar with the light gain. But I was shocked when I could see where I was. It was a cave. A very big cave. On the begin were a big Palisade wall and a gate. Like in a Fortress. On the sides were a lot of Wodehouse's. Smalls ones but also very big ones. Everywhere were people. Working. Or do there thinks. It was like in a city. We were in the middle of the cave on a big road. Some people came to us. Aerrow jumped off of his horse.

"Aerrow!" someday scream. A girl. Long black hair and blue eyes. in green brown clothes ran to him an Hugh him.

"Hey dove. Good to see you again." Aerrow said happy. Ok now I was sure he was not fallen in love with me. He had a girlfriend.

"And? you were successful?" Dove asked.

"Yeah. He was really good." Starling said and went to the two teens.

"He did his job as leader really well. And I think you pass your final exam. Aerrow. I congratulate you. The Storm hawks are ready for duty!" Starling said with a smile. Aerrow, Finn and Junko start to scream for happiness. For a short moment I thought the forget me. But Dove now noticed me.

"Ah. How is this?" she asked. Aerrow looked to me.

"Ah. Yeah sorry. Junko. Get her off. "Then he looks back to Dove.

"She is only a hostage. We think her dad is really rich. May she bring us a big ransom. Also is she able to use crystal." Aerrow said. Dove looked happy to me.

"What you can use crystals?" she asked me. But before I could answer interrupt Finn me.

"Yeah. We have noticed it as she try to escape. But the Finnstar had recaptured her." I looked a little bit confused to him.

"Finally he helps." Aerrow correct it.

"Good. I must tell Grandpapa that we now have somebody how use crystals. How is you name?" she asked me.

"Ah. Piper." I said coy.

"Nice to meet. Yo…Wait a minute. You look familiar to me." Dove said a take a closer look to me."

"What?..AH…That I hear often." I fast say.

"Aha." Dove only said. But she looked carful at me.

"Good guys. I take that was enough , Welcome back, so Junko take her in a cell. Finn the crystals and our prey in the storage room." Aerrow start to order.

"Wait Aerrow!" Starling interrupt him.

"I ask after a place for our crystal girl. But the cells are full. You have a place in our house or?" she asked.

"Yeah. But. I can watch her. We she escape again." He said worried.

"then she is still in the town. She cannot pass the wall." Starling said.

"Ok. I take her to me." Aerrow moaned. He takes me at my arm and dragged me away.

Aerrows house was small. We you go through the door. You were in one finally room. In there was a table with chairs. A kitchen and a stair. Under the stair were some mattresses and a wooden pillar. Aerrow pulled me to this pillar.

"Sit down!" he orders gross. I do it. I was so I big troubles. I don't make it worse it still was. Aerrow push me so that I was sitting exactly in front of the pillar. The he unrobed my wrists but only to robe it together again behind the pillar. So it was for me unable to get away or to get up.

"You really think I will stay her until the night?" I asked him. But he only smiled. He goes to the part of the room which was the kitchen.

"How say to the night? You stay there the whole time. Until you can leave." He smiled.

"What?" I asked shocked. But Aerrow ignore me and open a cupboard and pulled bowl out of it. I noticed that the bowl must be extremely cold.

"You have a refrigerator in her?" I asked shocked. I mean. We had only one at home. Because it was so expensive to get the Ice for it."

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks to the crystals." Aerrow said and sat his sat himself at a chair. His feet he lay at the desk. He opens the bowl and take a long big sip. I was thirsty to but I said nothing.

"I like cold lemonade. What with you. Do you like cold lemonade?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course. How not?" I said. I the hopes I get some too.

"Sure. How not. Man sorry." He said worried at stand up. He open the door radar comes in. he barked or yelped something to Aerrow.

"Sorry Radar. It will not happen again." Aerrow said. He takes another bowl and gave it to the blue animal. After the two had drunken the boodles alone, stand Aerrow up and went to me.

"Ok. I explain you only one time how that run her. Ok?" he asked. I says nothing.

"Upstairs is my bed room. You don't allow do get in there. Second. If you are be good the next days and don't a make any stupid thinks you can move around here. If not you will be tied until you leave us. Understood?" He said angry.

"Yeah. But?" I want ask but he interrupt me.

"No words against that. So I have still work to do. I want hear nothing from you." He said angry.

"And why I don't should go upstairs? Have you the fear your girlfriend got see us?" I ask sarcastic.

"What? My what? Oh you mean Dove? No she isn't my girlfriend. She is my sister." He said laughing. I was not sure why. But I was happy about the news that Dove was Arrowes sister.

"But she don't look like you." I said.

"Because her grandfather saved me and radar and I grow up with Dove." He said.

"And now enough talk. I have really something to do and your Voice is annoying like…" he was interrupt by somebody how storm into the room.

"Aerrow!" dove scream out of her breath.

"Dove. What is?" Aerrow asked surprised.

"Did….Did you know.. How she is?" Dove said while she grab for air in her hand she old an old Newspaper.

"No?" Aerrow asked surprised again and looked to me. I let fall my head. Now I had really problems.


	7. Chapter 7

So here is part 7. I hope you all like it too. And thanks for the nice reviews^^

And sorry it takes a little bit longer. I had trouble with my computer.

* * *

Aerrows POV

Dove open the big newspaper and Show me an Article.

"Tycoon explore new island and great new Mines. And what has that to do with her?" I asked Dove.

"The picture you idiot." She said angry. I looked back to the photo.

"And? There is this guy how owns the mine and Cyclonis." I said again and looked to her. Dove rolled with her eyes and moaned.

"I mean that!" she point at the edge of the photo. There was a young Person to see. Only to the half but the girl look familiar. I looked to piper. She looked really worried and tries to get her robes of. I looked back to the photo.

"That's….That's you!" I asked shocked. Piper moaned.

"Yeah. And Aerrow read the subtitles." Dove said worried. I looked back to the newspaper.

"The Explorer of Sara and his daughter." I read loud. I looked shocked to Dove. Than to Piper and back to Dove.

"What this. This man is your Dad?" I ask Piper shocked. Piper moaned and said nothing.

"What. You don't want to talk? Why you don't say you are the daughter of this monster." I scream at her.

"Because I don't want to be his daughter!" Piper screams back. I looked shocked to her.

"What? But. Did you how many money this guy has?" I asked her.

"Sure. He is my dad. But you really think money is something good? I mean. I don't have one friend in my age. I mean you are one of the first teenagers I ever meet. I have to be always perfect and nice. And now you hate me because I him his daughter. For something for which I am not even blame." Piper starts to cry. I looked shocked to Dove. I don't have expected that.

"I go and tell Wren. I think you should take care about her." Dove said worried.

* * *

Pipers POV

I lose complete the control over my body. I scream at Aerrow everything what had been building up over the years of frustration. I cry like I never in my life before. I could not control it again. It came out of me like a waterfall. Aerrow looked worried to me. Radar sat in front of me and looked also worried. He looked to Aerrow and point at me. But I was not really sure because I had so many water in my eyes. Aerrow sat down to me. Carefully he lay his hand over my shoulder.

"Hey. Come down. It is not so worse." He said reassuring.

"Why? You think I am also like him? Or. But I hate this all. This official events. This Tycoon party's. I only want to be a normal girl." I cried. But I don't know why I tell him that all. It comes out of me unstoppable.

I don't know how long I was crying. But anytime it was too much for me. The fatigue was to strong and the calm down words of Aerrow was also no help to stay awake. Slowly my eyes closed and I start to sleep.

* * *

Aerrow's POV

I cannot understand why she could sleep in this situation. She sat tied at a pillar and cry about her live over an hour. And then she starts to sleep. Slowly I sat and up and wrapped her with a blanket. She looked so peaceful and cute. Like an Angel. It was strange. There was something at this girl. I could not explain. Ok she was a rich warped snop but she was so cute. I was never interest at a girl like that before. It was really strange. Finally I stand up and make radar his Diner. As I was finish I leave my house. But before I close the door I looked back to her. She still sleeps like an angel. It was really strange.

"Aerrow! Dude. I hear the news. Who the was the catch of the Year. Ah.. what I a nonsense. The Catch of the century." Finn Said as I came in to the Headquarters. Wren looked to me worried.

"Good work Aerrow. But did you really not know it?" Wren asked. He was like a father for me. He saved my life and I grow up by him and dove. He looked still worried to me.

"No. I had no idea. I also not know that he had a daughter." I Said.

"Yeah. But that could be a problem. Maybe here dad use now more of his forces to fight us down." He said worried.

"I also think so." Starling said. She stands in the corner of the room.

"So. And what sell we do now with her?" I asked and looked worried to wren.

"Why we? You captured her Aerrow. And you will her show why we fight her dad. Maybe she help us in future." Wren said.

"Ok good plan!" I said.

Later I went back to my house. I was not sure how I should make that Piper will be one of us. Slowly I opened the door. Piper was still sleeping peaceful like an angel. But now radar sleeps by her. His head lay on her feet. We I looked so to the two sleepyheads, it field strange. Like family. Finally I sat at a chair and put my hat in front of my face. So I could sleep too. I don't know how long it take but finally I sleep in also.


	8. Chapter 8

I awake. My hands hurts and something heavy was lying at my feet's. When I open my eyes I saw radar laying at my shot. I smiled at him. Peaceful he I look around and saw Aerrow. Laid at his back his right feet twitching. But another person was snoring. He sat at a chair the feet's at the table and his hat in his face and he sleep.

"how can he sleep in this position?" I asked myself.

"Because I am able to do it." Aerrow answered. I looked shocked to him. I thought he sleep. Slowly he push his hat out of his face with his fingers.

"Morning." He said and stands up.

"M….Morning" I answered stuttering. He stand up and go back to the kitchen.

"Have you such a light sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. When you are sleeping outside. And every time anything can attack you. You get a light sleep very fast." He explain.

"I am sorry about this yesterday." I moaned finally. Aerrow turn and looked to me.

"Why. It was only humanity. And by side. You dad is really an idiot." He said nice and with a smile.

"Thanks Aerrow." I said. Finally he come here to me. He knelt before me and looked deep into my eyes.

"When you want talk. Come to me. Ok?" he said. I only nod conformed. Then I noticed that the pressure of the robes at my hand were away. I try to move my hands and it was possible. I looked surprised at my hands. Than back to Aerrow. He put his knife away.

"Why? I thought I am you hostage." I asked surprised.

"You still are. But I thought you want also a little bit to move. Or do you want back tied?" Aerrow asked with a smile.

"No thanks!" I smiled. Now radar awake also. First he looked at me. Than back to Aerrow. Finally he jumped up and run out of the room. Finally I stand up also and start to stretch myself. It was so good.

"Take a seat." Aerrow said and point at the table. I take a chair at sit down. Aerrow place a bowl with milk and cornflakes in front of me.

"I hope you are hungry." He said. I thank him for the breakfast at start to eat. But after a time I ask him.

"And what did you do now with me?" I asked worried.

"You stay finally her. But we make a little travel today." He said.

"A travel?" I asked.

"Yeah. We want show you something. But now eat. You need the energy." He said again with a smile.

* * *

Hours later I found myself back at a horse again with bound eyes. Surrounded by the Storm Hawks. Aerrow lead my horse. But for luck the let me untied.

"How far it is this time? And where we going" I asked.

"You will it see honey." Aerrow said with a laughed. I moaned. But finally Aerrow said.

"I think we are now far enough." I noticed that someone did the scarf around my eyes away. My eyes need a time become familiar with the sunlight but finally I saw we were back in the desert.

"So and were we go?" I asked again. Aerrow start to laughed.

"Are you always at travels so childish?" he asked.

"Childish?" I asked shocked. Finn starts to laughed to.

"Aerrow. She don't know something about the life outside. For her is this normal." He said.

"hey I sure know the same thinks like you." I snapped back.

"Sure not. Even you ride style. You should ride the horse and not drinking tea with it. Where did you learn riding? In England?" Finn asked mocking.

"Yeah I learned it in England. And I think I am twice so intelligent like you." I snapped back again.

"Sure not. Nobody is smarter than the Finstar." He said bullish.

„Ok. Can you write?" i asked with a smile. His bullish fall out of his face. Pale he look to me.

"Finally not. But this school stuff is only shit." He said.

"Spell school stuff." I said.

"Finn, Piper enough. We have a long travel and I don't want that you to make a war. Ok?" Aerrow asked annoyed.

"Yeah chief." Finn moaned. I said nothing.

* * *

As they sun set down. Aerrow holds us to build a shelter for the night. I take my saddle and lay it at the ground like the others. Aerrow have me a blanket and I lay down. Aerrow and Finn make still jokes about a guy names Stork. I don't really know how this guy was but it was not so important for me. I don't know when I start to sleep but It was fast.

A crash let me sit up in the middle of the night. I looked around. Aerrow and Finn were not here. Also Junko. Slowly I set up.

"Guys?" I asked with fear and a little bit panic. I was alone in this big desert. But the cannot be so far away. I mean there horses were still there. Suddenly something was to hear between me. But I saw nothing in the dark.

"Aerrow that's not funny. Please get out there." I said. But no answered was coming back. But suddenly I saw a guy with a Bow and lots of feathers on his head.

"No move stranger." He said and aim at with the bow at me.

"What?" I asked shocked and with high voice. Slowly I saw the guy better it was an Indian. But I never see such one before. Ok I never see an before but I don't know they had such a green skin.

"Stork?" a familiarly voice asked. Fats the guy stop aiming at me.

"Storm Hawks?" the guy asked. Now Aerrow and Finn appeared behind me.

"Stork she is ok." Aerrow said.

The guy comes out of his hid.

"Piper this is Stork the chief of the merb Indians."

* * *

So here part 8. I hope you all like it again^^ and yes Stork is an Indian.

I am sorry it takes longer than the other parts. I had a little bit trouble here in Austria.

But I hope I can upload again every day.

And TheInvisibleForce i say thanks for the criticism and I know I have problems with grammar but I try to fix it up Myself.

And I don't think my characters are different from the original. I mean it is fanfiction. Everything can happen and when you don't like it. Don't read it!


	9. Chapter 9

On the next morning we followed on our horses Storck to his village and his People. He was really strange. Not only his skin and his face were different. I had also the feeling he was a little bit jumpy. But his English was not so bad.

"Storm Hawks. It was happened many thing since you gone. Finally we found water but the Strangers came again and said to us we have to leave." Stork moaned.

"So you are more in the desert like before?" Aerrow asked worried.

"Yes. And we have really troubles to get water for us and the animals. Also we have not enough food." Storck moaned again.

"But our offer is still actual. Came with your People to our hid. To Rock City. We have food and water for all. It Is sure better then alone in the desert." Aerrow said to him.

"Thanks Aerrow but my People are strong enough to handle this all on our self. Also we make the Strangers big troubles. For 4 days we attack on the mines and could destroy the main gate. Also we blocked the water of the river. But i need help. Troops, Weapons. If I not get this we cannot defend our homes again the Cyclonians." Storck said. Aerrow confirmed with a little moaned.

I only followed Aerrow and Storck with my horse and listen carful about their talk. It sounds terrible and more and more I get the feeling that all there problems was about my dad and his mine. Slowly I understand why I was so important for the Storm Hawks. They hope that my dad stops the attacks so long I am a prisoner of them. So they could defend their homes. It was terrible. My had hangs down and I was again short for crying. Aerrow noticed it and slowed hi shores down. So he was between me.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked. I looked to him sad and angry.

"Your problems are about my dad or?" I asked him. Fast Aerrow looked to stork but I think I not hear my question.

"Don't talk or say something about your Dad. We need a lot of time to become the respect and trust of the Indians. When they noticed you are the tougher of him. It could destroy anything." He said worried and looked deep in my eye. I start fast to nod my head.

"Also I don't know if it would be so good for us." He said after he was sure I understand it.

* * *

Later we came into the camp. It was only small. Some tents were standing around maybe 10 or more. The people sat outside their tents. Pale and lean. They looked very hungry. But they said nothing. Like ghost they looked at us. Like we do not exist. With angry and dark faces the looked at us. I don't know why but I had the feeling there views was like thousand knifes in my back. I get after Aerrow off of my horse. The ground was extremely dry. And you don't saw any water or grass or something else. But Aerrow take a bag from his horse and gave it Storck.

"I think with that food you should pass the next week. Until there we found a solution. Junko has some bowls with water at his horse." Aerrow said with a smile. Storck smiled too and in seconds the villagers were happy and start to sing and laughed. Finally it develops a Party. At the night we sad around a Hugh campfire. Finn was surrounded by young Indians girls in his age. He smiled as he laid his hand around two of them. Junko makes so Bodybuilder antic with the warriors. I was only sitting off and looked at the scenario. It was really strange this desert. On the one site that were all Warriors and fight against a really powerful enemy but then they can make a party. Suddenly I hear something was bringing me out of my mind. Somebody sit between me. It was Aerrow. I looked to him with a questioned view but he only smiled. There I noticed how often he smiled and is was such a nice smiling. I like it to saw him smiling.

"hey. Why you sit so wide away?" he asked.

"I have not really interest to have a party." I said and lay my head in my hands.

"Hey why are you so discontented? Have some fun. Look at Finn or Junko. They know that you must use every opportunity you have. When you use it not. Your live is boring." He said again with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah! You're right." I said and looked back to the camp fire. Suddenly a cold wind hid my skin. I start to tremble. Aerrow noticed it.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah. A little bit." But before I could say something Aerrow but his coat and lay it around my. Then he take his hand and lay it around my should. I lay my head at his upper body. Finally I not really know what now happened. I mean for days this guy kidnapped me and tied me like an animal. Now we too were sitting here. Like a couple. But it was not really a problem for me.

"O my good!" I think to myself.

"I fall in love with him." I think shocked. But finally I like it. Slowly the sun went down and the night start. Also I noticed that Aerrow was hum an old sleeping song. But suddenly I heard Finns voice.

"Do you kidding? We do not want to be right bandit? We kidnaped the Daughter of this Mine owner!" he screams. After this all in the village stopped to sing and talk and looked first shocked to Finn. And then angry to me and Aerrow. I noticed hoe Aerrow swallowed and I was getting pale. I had this feelings with the knifes again. And now it could be gone to be real.

"I think we have known a big Problem!" he said to me.

* * *

So here is Part 9 off my story the west. sorry it take so long but i have to work in my summer holidays and have not really time to write. i hope it would be better in July or August.

But i will post at the Weekends^^


	10. Chapter 10

Aerrows POV

I try to free myself from the tides. But it was hopeless. I, Finn Junko and Piper were each tied to a stake. Storck men's has taken our weapons and our equipment.

"Dude. I don't like that very much!" Finn moaned.

"Easy Finn. We will find a way out." I try to Calm down him. But I know that it will be very hard to free us from this situation. The Indian were sitting around the campfire and drumming and sang songs. Finally Storck stands up and came to us. Followed by his men's.

"Storm Hawks. You betray us and our Brothers. You said you were Friends. But you bring one of the strange to us and said nothing. To spy us and to destroy us!" he said angry.

"No. You take it wrong. Really wrong. She is one of us. She left them. She is not one of the Strange. Storck Trust me!" I said and try to explained. Ok Piper was not one of us. But it was to complicated to explain all what happened.

"Silence! I don't want to hear your lie's! Aerrow Leader of the Storm Hawks speak with forked tongue! I cannot trust you!" He yelled at me.

"Storck. Please! You know me. You know Starling and the others. Nobody want to do something bad to you and your men. Stop that!" I said again and try to explain.

"Silence. Since the Sun defeat the Moon. The Storm Hawks betrayer and the Stranger Girl will to bite the dust! Storck has spoken!" he said and left us alone. His men too.

"Nice work Aerrow!" Finn said sarcastic.

"What? If you could shot your Mouth we don't were in this Situation!" I yelled at him angry. I only lost my control at before I could think I yelled at him.

"Stop! That helps nobody when you Quarrel like small kids!" Piper scream at us like an angry mum. I moaned. She was right. I mean our situation was to bad to quarrel.

"Ok. Ha a nybody a Plan?" I asked Finally. Junko and Finn try to think but Most I have to make the plans. They were not really good but they only have to work. Piper moaned.

"Guys. How could you all get Bandits without a tactical planning!" I looked surprised to her.

"Ok Junko. The rock in front of you! Take it with you feet and try to use it like a football. Than Junko shoot the rock at the Guard so that he sleep. And Aerrow try to free Radarr! Ok Guys make it!" Ilooked short to my guys and than to radar. We was tied at my stage. Radar smiled to me.

"And what sell I do?" Finn asked.

"Finn you look after some of the Indians! Which could see us!"

"Ok radar. I think that tides are no problem for you!" I said. Radar smiled and starts to nibble his tides. Junko takes the rock and start to juggle with his feet's. And really it works. Most of the Indians were still go sleeping. Only one guard was sitting at the campfire.

"Junko now!" Piper orders. The guard was hit by the rock. As Radar has cut his tides and smiled at me.

"What now?" I asked Piper.

"Radarr. Search a knife and cut us free!" Radar saluted and run away. He only need seconds to come back with a knife and start to free us. Finally we were free.

"Ah. What a good feeling to move his arms again!" Finn said happy.

"Psch! Guys shut up!" I whispered. Fats we searched our stuff and take our horses. Than we crept out of the camps. As we were far enough I said.

"Ok Guys. That was good work. And Piper really nice Plan! But we should get out here fats as Possible." I get on my horse but before we could get away. We heard screams from the camp.

"They are escaped! We have to search them!" I heard.

"Oh Man! Guys doppeltime!" I order. We all accelerated our horse and ride so fast as possible through the night. Finally I was sure we were save.

* * *

Storck POV

I looked at my men. How had guard this traitor. He holds his head and a other men try to bandage his wound. My view was angry and dark.

"To the horses. We have to get after them. I want see them death! Dig up the hatchet!" I scream. But my men don't move. My assistant. Big mountain whispered in my ear.

"We have no Hatched!" I looked surprised to him.

"But he had one!" I said back.

"Yeah but it was broke by the last time we wash it." I looked again surprised to him.

"But we have to Dig up something to go into a war." I said angry. But one of my men said.

"Last week I had buried a folding Chair because I had no place for it." I stand up and said with a strong an loud Voice.

"Dig up the folding Chair! We go into a War!" My Men's start to make their War sounds after i Said that.

* * *

Pipers POV

Slowly the sunset starts. We still ride through the desert, suddenly Aerrow make the signal to hold.

"I smell something!" he said and looks around.

"Smoke signals!" Finn scream and point at the sky behind us. Aerrow looked worried to Junko.

"Junko. Can you still read them?" he asked Junko.

"Yeah buddy. Wait a moment." Junko starts to read.

"What do you think what it could mean?" I asked Aerrow worried.

"I have no idea. But it is sure nothing good." Aerrow said worried back.

"Ok I have it!" Junko screams.

"Storck and his men's are start to chase us. And they have dig out the folding Chair?" Junko said the word folding Chair with a really surprised Voice.

"What? Folding Chair? Junko you are sure you can read it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I am sure it is folding Chair. Men I know Storck is a little bit strange but now I think his is crazy!" Junko said.

"Huh. Maybe. But it is sure nothing good. Ok I have a plan. I only know one place here. We Storck and his Men's sure not search after us." Aerrow said.

"No! You not think about there?" Finn asked shocked.

"Sure I mean there!" Aerrow said back and has this smile again in his View.

"Can please Somebody say where Aerrow wants to go?" I yelled. Because I want also know were Aerrow want to go.

"To your Dads Mine!" Aerrow answered.

* * *

Hi so here part 10.

amd yeah it i sa little bit crazy but i think a litle bit comedie would make the storie better. when you think it is not good.

leave a review^^


	11. Chapter 11

Piper looked down from the edge of the canyon. Down in the valley were the Mine of her dad. It was the worse think what she ever saw in her young live. The river which was in the valley was yellow from the many waste, which was throwing in it. The Workers were Slaves and were punched with whip from the Cyclonians. A tear run down at her check. Piper starts to cry and run away. Aerrow looks after her.

"Piper? are you ok?" Aerrow asked. But Piper was now out of his view.

"Hey! She tries to escape! Junko helps me!" Finn screams. But Aerrow show him that he should calm down.

"I don't think she want escape. She only want go away from here. I take care about her. Give some minutes." Aerrow said and followed piper. Piper was sitting under an old three and cry. Slowly Aerrow come to her. Piper looked at him and fast she put her head down again.

"Go away. You sure don't want to stay between a monsters." Piper cry.

"What you talking about. This is not your error. That's maybe that of your dad. But you." Aerrow said but he was interrupt by Piper.

"I am his daughter. So I am so bad like him!" she yelled at him. Aerrow said nothing slowly he comes closer and sat between the crying girl. He lay his hand around her. Piper lay her head against Aerrow breast.

"I am so sorry. I don't know that all!" she cry.

"Pscht. Come down. That Is not your father's work. That's are the Cyclonians. They are the bad guys. You don't know it. And I think you dad also don't know it." Aerrow try to calm down her. And it works. Pipers crying were a little bit smaller.

"Hey. I. I talk with the others. If you want. You can go. You are no longer a hostage. It was wrong from us to kidnap you." Aerrow said. Piper looked up in his green eyes.

"You are free!" he said again.

"I don't want to go!" Piper cried.

"What?" Aerrow asked shocked.

"I was never so happy like her. I had now friends in my age. And also I had never so much freedom like her. I don't have to smile the whole time. Also I don't have to be the brave child. I can be what I am. I don't want to go Aerrow. I want to stay by you!" Piper said and looks deep in Aerrow's eyes.

"Ok. It is your choice. But. If we all get captured. You were the whole time our hostage. Ok?" Aerrow said. Piper stopped to cry she smiled and look absolute happy.

"och! Aerrow!" before Aerrow could say something was Piper Hugh him so heavy she could and she press her lips against Aerrow's.

"Wow. I don't expect. That!" Aerrow said shy. Piper face gets red.

"Sorry. That. Was not planed." She said also shy.

"But it was nice." Aerrow smiled. Piper smiled back. And before anybody of the two could say something more they kiss again and lay down in the high grass.

* * *

So sry all. that i need so long for this part. I had some trouble to collect my mind and write it down. i hope i can post now faster than the last time. So i hope you enjoy.


End file.
